


where the stars shine

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, bc i really wanted to write hp au luck, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“see,” sanghyuk whispers as he adjusts the telescope right where he wants it, “I told you it’d be worth it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the stars shine

“Sanghyuk.”

The sixth year doesn’t seem to listen as he takes the stairs two by two in front of him. Taekwoon sighs, because it’s past midnight and they’re not supposed to be out on the corridors — even less sneaking up to the astronomy tower like this. He tries it again, a little louder this time, enough for Sanghyuk to hear but not loud enough to echo off the stone walls and wake the sleeping portraits.

“Sanghyuk.”

The Slytherin turns around to look at him; it’s dark, and Taekwoon can only see half of his face in the dim light of the moon shining through one of the higher windows. His eyes aren’t quite adjusted to the dark yet, Sanghyuk having decided that using their wands to light the way being too dangerous and too much of a give away; yet he can fully make out the excited twinkle in Sanghyuk’s eyes and the smile stretching over his lips.

“It’s not much further,” Sanghyuk whispers delightedly, and Taekwoon finds himself unable to argue. They’re already more than halfway up the tower anyway, and turning around now is probably more tiresome than going up. Taekwoon sighs, a defeated sound that shows him just how tightly Sanghyuk has him wrapped around his finger — it’s never the best realization, but it’s Sanghyuk, and Taekwoon doesn’t really mind.

“I don’t understand why we have to go up there, you have astronomy tomorrow night—“ he starts, softly, his voice quiet and without much intonation. It’s why nobody dares to disagree with him, his rather bored and matter-of-factly low tone, reason for the prefect badge shining on his chest. He doesn’t like to be a person of responsibility, but he can see why the Professors would. He doesn’t mind it, that people don’t take the time to indulge him more; it’s easier and makes his life much less complicated — well, until he met Sanghyuk.

“But the comet only shows up tonight, and it’s the first time in twenty-three years. Twenty-three years, Taekwoon, who knows where we’ll be the next time.” Taekwoon doesn’t even want to think about it, because right now his N.E.W.T.s are already making his stomach curl up in itself. He really doesn’t need to know where he’ll be in twenty-three years when he isn’t quite sure he’ll be surviving this next one.

Taekwoon sighs again, something he does often around Sanghyuk. It makes the sixth year smile wider, Taekwoon can see in the light shining from the top floor, and Taekwoon can’t help but mirror it with a tiny one of his own.

They reach the top of the tower a couple of minutes later; he doesn’t pay attention to how Sanghyuk gets them in, wand in hand and getting them in without a word — he’s always been good with silent spells. Taekwoon feels a little lost in the room with the big glass ceiling and the telescopes standing around; they’re only dark shapes in the deep of the night, and they look intimidating without the light to give them shape.

Sanghyuk is already up ahead, leaning over the big telescope Professor Sinistra always uses, and there’s a soft and warm feeling spreading through Taekwoon chest along with the smile on his face. The Slytherin beckons the Ravenclaw closer, until Taekwoon is standing behind Sanghyuk, their bodies almost touching.

“See,” Sanghyuk whispers as he adjusts the telescope right where he wants it, “I told you it’d be worth it.”

Without another word Sanghyuk takes a step to the side to give Taekwoon space, urging him to look. Taekwoon takes the lenses in his hand, bringing it to his eyes, and it takes a second for his eyes to adjust before he’s able to fully see. When he does there’s a little gasp leaving his lips.

“Wow,” he breathes, lips parting and brows furrowing a little to look closer. He can feel Sanghyuk shift beside him, his legs brushing his arm, making his heart thump in his chest.

The comet is like nothing Taekwoon has ever seen before. He’d expected a boring flaming rock, something unimpressive and mundane — but then again, Sanghyuk wouldn’t go out of his way to watch anything that’s less than magnificent. And it really is magnificent, the glowing ball of fire, red and golden and majestic, its tail flickering with released flames that rotate around the body in green and blue. It’s something like Taekwoon has never seen in his life before, despite spending most of his evenings sitting in the bedrooms and looking out into the night sky, cleaning his broom. He’s always liked the stars, cold and shimmering and much more quieter than people; but this is as loud as a distant star can be, attention seeking and, Taekwoon thinks, quite as bright as Sanghyuk.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sanghyuk murmurs next to him, his voice without the constant glee and excitement and only soft. Taekwoon backs off a little, eyes landing on Sanghyuk who’s looking up into the sky, the comet from here merely a star glowing a little brighter than the others. Taekwoon can’t help but think that yes, Sanghyuk’s beautiful, but then Sanghyuk looks down and into his eyes and he can’t think anymore.

Sanghyuk takes his place, looking through the telescope again. The silence between them is surreal, mostly because Sanghyuk is usually always talking and snickering while Taekwoon listens with a smile on his face. But this is nice too, comfortable and as if they don’t need words to enjoy each other and the world, and Taekwoon finds himself starting to be relieved Sanghyuk made him tag along. Even if it was a little risky, and they might just get detention for this.

Sanghyuk joins Taekwoon on one of the blankets he’s pulled out from the corner and spread on the floor after a couple of more minutes. It’s getting late, Taekwoon can tell from the way his limbs tire and his robes feel just a little too heavy against his skin. He wishes he could change into something more casual, maybe a shirt and some jeans. 

“It’s nearly Christmas,” Sanghyuk mumbles into the darkness of the night then, a whisper that Taekwoon has to strain his ears to hear. It’s said in a tone that doesn’t fit Sanghyuk, distant and a little bit shaky, and Taekwoon turns his head so he’s looking at Sanghyuk’s face. A half hearted chuckle passes the Slytherin’s lips, more forced than sincere, and Taekwoon moves his hand so his fingers can trace pattern along Sanghyuk’s wrist.

“In no time, you’re gonna have finished school and,” Sanghyuk continues, voice heavy and loaded with emotions, “and you’re going to leave.”

The last words float in the air between them like the candles in the Great Hall, only they hang lower and almost threaten to wear Taekwoon down. The fingers around Sanghyuk’s wrist tighten, still soft and gentle but insistent, a silent promise of ‘I won’t let go’.

Sanghyuk laughs then, but it’s strangled and not half as happy as Taekwoon wants it to be. “I know I’m stupid. It’s just a year, and then we can go somewhere and maybe work and find a place to live, but…”

They’ve talked about this, countless times before, because Sanghyuk’s always the one to voice out the insecurities Taekwoon feels himself. They’re talked about how Taekwoon is going to find a place good enough for the two of them to start out, to pull up their lives out in the world and far away from school. ‘It’s just one year,’ Taekwoon had mumbled as he played with Sanghyuk’s fingers, ‘and you can come visit during Christmas and Easter.’ But he knows it’ll feel longer, already does when he thinks about it.

“It’ll work out, Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon whispers as he watches him, their eyes meeting, and Taekwoon can see the stars reflected in Sanghyuk’s. He wonders if that’s what he looks like to Sanghyuk, too, but the thought is so impossible to him it makes him chuckle.

“Yeah…” Sanghyuk starts, gaze contemplating as he looks at Taekwoon, a smile dancing along his lips. “I guess it will. We’ve come this far despite the circumstances,” and he chuckles, too. It makes Taekwoon’s insides feel warm, and he tangles his fingers with Sanghyuk’s.

There’s a yawn breaking over Sanghyuk’s face, then, big and drawn out despite all his efforts to stifle it. Taekwoon gets up with a smile, tugging on Sanghyuk’s hand to make him get up, and it’s with another one following right after that Taekwoon packs up their little camp.

“Time to get you back to the dungeons,” he whispers, and he really hopes that they won’t run into Filch on the way back down. 

At least make it Ms. Norris, Taekwoon thinks as he leads Sanghyuk down along the wounding staircase — he’s always had a soft spot for cats.

**Author's Note:**

> first!!!! ever hp au and I'm ;;; not sure this is really good but I love the idea of luck in that au? it seems to fit so well aaaaaahhh idk I just really love luck so much


End file.
